


i want attention too!

by minideul



Category: Cravity
Genre: Fluff, M/M, don’t get confused, jungmo just wants to find the cat brush, mogu is a cute little munchkin, mogu is the cat’s name, on jungmo’s bed, pls don’t forget to read end notes, serim is clingy baby, they’re cuddling, where is the CAT BRUSH, yes fluff in capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: maybe if jungmo spared some attention to serim too, he wouldn’t be entangled in this situation (but he wasn’t complaining).
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 36





	i want attention too!

“mogu!”

the fluffy munchkin which was previously slumbering on the tiny cat bed beside the sofa in the living room perks its ears up upon its name being called. it slowly opened its eyes, turning its head around at the direction from where the voice came from.

standing a few meters away from it was the familiar human it’d like to consider as its owner, but what caught its attention was the food bowl in the human’s hand— its food bowl. the little cat immediately hopped from its bed to scurry towards the human, caterwauling with its large big doe eyes staring right at him.

jungmo laughed a little, heading towards the feeding corner for mogu the cat. it followed jungmo from behind closely, still fixated to the bowl and when jungmo finally placed it on the bowl holder, the munchkin immediately dived into the bowl and inhaled the cat food inside.

“eat up slowly, will you? you’re gonna get indigestion.” jungmo scolded with no anger hinted at all, just a little concern, although mogu most probably wouldn’t understand what jungmo just spoke. the purple-haired boy only sighed with a little smile stretched on his lips, stroking the soft fur of the cat softly with his fingers as it ate.

mogu’s white and orange fur seemed a little disarrayed, and jungmo could see a bunch of fur which had shedded from its place sticking onto other parts. jungmo reckoned mogu’s (actual) owner hadn’t brought it to groom at the pet salon— or at least brushed its fur for a while— but jungmo didn’t get mad at its owner’s negligence.

instead, he stood up and headed for his bedroom, in hopes the cat brush he bought a month ago was still somewhere in his drawers.

jungmo twisted the knob and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. he peered his head inside to see serim sleeping inside, eyes closed shut and his whole body snuggled underneath the duvet. the door squeaked a little and jungmo had winced silently, but thankfully serim’s current state stayed unbothered at the sound.

he tiptoed inside, and started to rummage through all the drawers in his room for the cat brush, which he thought had suddenly disappeared without a trace because the last time he checked, he surely put it somewhere in one of them. 

as time passed, he was starting to forget he wasn’t the only one in the room, and he gradually made a ruckus with his searching activities that he accidentally woke up serim and gasped when he heard the shuffling of his duvet, and also a low groan. the moment jungmo turned around to the sleeping figure on the bed, the figure had already woken up from his nap, rubbing one of his eyes as he gazed drowsily at jungmo.

“sorry i woke you up.” jungmo smiled apologetically. he didn’t mean to and felt bad to wake up serim like this— he just ruined his afternoon nap.

serim was still half-asleep, his blonde strands pointing at every direction, and with a groggy voice, he croaked out, “what are you doing?”

“i was trying to find the cat brush i bought for mogu, but i don’t remember where i put it,” replied jungmo as he organized all his belongings he pulled out back into the drawers. “go back to sleep. it’s still early, and i’m sure you’re still tired. we’ll order something later for dinner, okay?” 

hearing nothing from serim afterwards, jungmo assumed the older had gone to sleep again, and he sank in relief again as the last thing he wanted was to bother serim’s rest. that’s why he was surprised when he spun around and still see serim awake while lying on the bed, blankly staring at him. 

he wasn’t able to say anything as serim immediately spoke first the moment their eyes met. “jungmo, come here.” he beckoned the younger over with his hand, arm stretched as far as it could go. jungmo, thought a little confused, just did what serim told him to do and came over to him. he was caught off guard when serim suddenly took a grasp of his wrist and dragged his limp body down onto the bed, so now jungmo’s lying beside serim in a very awkward position.

serim adjusted the position of jungmo’s body so the latter perfectly fit into his embrace. on the other hand, jungmo was still in shock at what just happened within a few seconds, letting the occurrence submerge into his mind for a while, before he whispered a, “hyung?” which came out muffled as his face was literally pressed against serim’s chest.

“you always hug me without warning. let me do it too.”

heat gradually grew on jungmo’s face and he envisioned his cheeks going all red at the simple statement by serim (which he had to admit, is true). “i-i’m not complaining. it’s just that mogu is alone at the living room and—“

“mogu this, mogu that. it’s always that cat...” serim cut him off short, and jungmo swore he saw the older pouting a little from where he was. “you always pay attention to him. whenever we come by you’d greet him first— sometimes, you don’t even spare a glance to me! might as well marry mogu and go.”

tilting his head up to get a clear sight of serim’s frowning face, jungmo squinted his eyes and sneered, “are you jealous of your own cat?” he was trying hard to suppress his chuckle at how cute he was being. it’s not everyday to see this side of serim, and jungmo wanted to relish every second of this.

“i’m not.” serim denied, but both of them knew otherwise. “it’s just that you keep ignoring me nowadays… can you be honest? am i making you uncomfortable or something for you to ignore me?”

jungmo reached out to fix serim’s bangs that were inconveniently covering his eyes. kinda irked him a little that serim wasn’t doing anything about it, so he had to do it himself. “of course not. since you’re always working hard, i thought you needed space and time for your own to rest. you always seem tired and i don’t want to bother you.” 

serim murmured back, “you’re never a bother to me though. and if anything, what energizes me the most is being with you.”

“you’re so cheesy,” jungmo grimaced, nonetheless chuckled in the end. his heart was full with watching how adorable clingy serim was. jungmo personally would like to see more of this. “i’ll give you as much as attention you want, so please let me go?”

“kiss first?” serim’s muscular arms were still secured around jungmo’s waist, remaining in the same posture perhaps until he gets what he wanted. he didn’t have anything to lose to jungmo squirmed upwards a bit to reach to serim’s face and planted a quick peck on his lips.

“that’s a peck.”

with an exasperated sigh at the small complaint, clearly indicating the older’s unsatisfaction, jungmo held onto the side of serim’s face before leaning in and attached their lips again, this time more fervently and lasting longer than the previous one. jungmo disconnected their lips once both of them are almost out of their breaths. “happy now?”

serim flashed a vibrant smile. “very.”

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i didn’t really put much effort into this, i haven’t even proofread this yet (again, as per usual)


End file.
